Disney Television Animation
Logo descriptions and captures by AsdfTheRevival, Logofan95, Sega3dmm, Mr. Logo Lord, and V of Doom Editions by Mr. Logo Lord, V of Doom, and Shadeed A. Kelly Background: Disney Television Animation (formerly the "Walt Disney Pictures Television Animation Group" and "Walt Disney Television Animation") was formed in 1984 originally as the animated production arm of Walt Disney Television. Originally at the beginning of the end credits of any series, it currently uses both an in-credit text and on some series, an in-credit logo at the end of the credits, it used either the Walt Disney Television and/or Buena Vista Television/Buena Vista International logos. It was not until 2003, that it unveiled its own animated logo at the end of every show. Currently, it's the animation division of Disney Channel since 2005, who also produces programs for Disney XD (formerly "Toon Disney" and "Jetix") and Disney Junior (formerly "Playhouse Disney"). In 2009, the name "Walt" was stripped from its television division, renaming it to its current name. 1st Logo (September 14, 1985- ) Logo: This is not really a logo, only an in-credit text. At the end of the show, we see: Produced by WALT DISNEY PICTURES Television Animation Group ... but starting in 1988, the text was read as: Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION ... this would usually then be followed by the Walt Disney Television logo of the time. Later Variants: * This would later become an in-credit logo when the words "WALT DiSNEY" is in the actual trademark script font. During the later years, a copyright stamp for "Disney Enterprises, Inc." is added below the text or logo at the end of the credits. * Starting in 2011, the name "Walt" was retired from the text reading as: Produced by DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION ... again with the word "DiSNEY" in its corporate font and a copyright stamp for "Disney Enterprises, Inc." below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Common. It's seen intact on all Disney cartoons starting with Adventures of the Gummi Bears and Wuzzles. The current version first appeared on The Monitors. Editor's Note: This might NOT caugth of ground. 2nd Logo (2003-) Nickname: "Disney Castle" Logo: It's basically the same as the then-current Walt Disney Television logo, except the text reads: WALT DiSNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Variants: * Pre-2006 international prints would have "Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc." cross-fading in. * Some post-2011 series updated the logo by dropping "WALT" from the logo. * On Tron: Uprising, the logo from Tron: Legacy is used, except that the word "WALT" is dropped, and "TELEVISION ANIMATION" replaces "PICTURES". * Starting in 2014, this logo is on a white background, Mickey Mouse is added, "DiSNEY" is black, and "TELEVISION ANIMATION" is different. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the then-current Walt Disney Television logo. Music/Sounds: The long 1988 Walt Disney Television logo theme, although the music is hardly heard in America due to the closing theme playing over it. Pre-2007 non-USA prints have the music, but with the retirement of the Buena Vista International (Television) logos, it is equally rare overseas on newer shows. Music/Sounds Variant: In 2008, there is a redone version of the 1988 fanfare. Availability: Common. Seen on Disney cartoons currently airing on Disney XD and Disney Channel and cartoons formerly aired on ABC Kids (now "Litton's Weekend Adventure") from 2003 and beyond. Editor's Note: Same as the then-current Walt Disney Television logo. Category:Logos Category:Production Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos